


Casanova's Touch

by EllieL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Hogwarts Professors, Love Potion/Spell, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions Accident, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Professor Hermione Granger ends up dosed with Casanova's Touch, a potion that enhances sensations one is already feeling. She and Headmaster Severus Snape take advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons - Daily Prompts!, Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Casanova's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> [LunaP999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999) prompted on H&C for Valentine's fic, with Hermione and Severus as teachers at Hogwarts, so here you go!

He had warned her not to eat anything today whose origins were uncertain. Sitting next to the Headmaster at meals, she’d felt safe eating from the communal platters beside him. That afternoon she’d brewed her own tea between classes, having already seized six boxes of chocolates containing love potions and not being willing to chance anyone having bribed the elves; she’d seen what had happened to Professor Brinker last year. 

In the course of evening rounds, she and Divination Professor Lavender Brown had turned up over a dozen couples in various stages of undress and intimacy, and docked every house several hundred points. She, at least, had been ready to be done with the holiday altogether, the status of her own relationship be damned. Lav looked just as done with them all, and had offered her a biscuit after their rounds.

After all, Hermione had thought a biscuit offered by a coworker would be safe, when she’d taken the electric pink confection from Lavender at the end of their rounds. It had only been polite, and after all, Professor Brown had eaten one, too. But now that she was back at the door to her quarters, she was beginning to feel...odd. 

As she reached for her wand to unward her door, she assessed her state of being. Even after a slow, deep breath, here alone in the cool hallway she felt every whisper of air against her skin, the brush of her robes against her ankles and the way the fabric of her blouse pulled across her collarbone, over the lacy pink bra she’d put on this morning that now suddenly felt almost painfully scratchy against her skin.

“Dammit,” she growled as she stepped through the door, into the Headmaster’s private quarters. 

Severus was waiting for her on the couch, dressed down in just a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up, his reading glasses sliding down almost to the end of his substantial nose, stocking feet tucked up on the couch. A tray with a single pink rose was waiting on the table, alongside a teapot and a plate of macarons in a pretty array of pastel colors; next to all that was a gift, wrapped in white--not pink or red--which was quite obviously a book. At her arrival, he’d looked up with some pleasure, but at the furious expression on her face, he was up and at her side in an instant. 

Part of her wished he’d just stayed in the couch, so she could have pounced on him like the randy teenagers she’d been sending back to their dorms this evening. But she was worried something was not right about the way she was feeling.

“Are you all right, Hermione?”

“No. I don’t think I am,” she answered, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “Lavender offered me a biscuit when we finished rounds. I am an idiot.”

He put his arm around her, with the obvious intent of leading her to the couch, but it was as if she’d been touched by a live wire. A shiver ran through her, and she felt halfway to orgasm just from his hand touching her clothed shoulder. At that, he’d stepped back, looking at her with not a little concern on his face.

In seconds, he’d pulled his own wand and cast a diagnostic. Then his frown deepened and he cast another spell, pushing up his glasses and peering closely at the results. Finally, he declared, “It’s not a love potion. Not in the traditional sense we usually see from the students.”

“What is it then?” Her voice was more breathless than usual, and slightly husky. She wondered if she could just lean towards him a bit and--yes, kiss him. 

She no longer cared what had been given to her, only that he touch her. But rather than the immediate, eager kisses she usually got from him, though, this was reserved, with closed lips and no other body contact on his part.

“Before we proceed further--and I am not opposed to doing so, because I do not think your ability to consent has been impaired--you should know what you are under the influence of, love,” he said, stepping back but offering her a hand.

She took it, feeling that jolt again, the touch of every finger against her hand, wishing he’d stroke her palm or her wrist, as he led her to the couch. Even the couch felt amazing as she settled onto it, as if it had been restuffed with clouds while she’d been out. Had he done something to it in anticipation of Valentine’s activities? She ran a hand over the velvety upholstery.

“Hermione.” Her head snapped up when he spoke her name, but the look in his eyes now was closer to amusement than worry. “You’ve been dosed with Casanova’s Touch.”

“Oh,” she answered, stroking her hand along the cushion again, then up the soft wool of his pant leg, before he caught her hand. “We’d talked about trying that at some point, hadn’t we?”

‘Yes,” he said, finally stroking his long, nimble fingers along her wrist, causing her to shudder and feel a gush of heat between her thighs. “It enhances the sensations you already feel. Exponentially.”

“I--I can tell. How long does it last?”

“Depends on who brewed it and how well. Presumably this is a simple commercial version, so two hours at most. If you enjoy it and want me to brew some for us another time,” he said, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “I can make a longer-acting version. One weekend over the summer, while we have the castle to ourselves.”

Just the tip of his tongue traced the shell of her ear, and she was already panting with need. “It might—oh!” 

When he nipped at her earlobe she practically saw stars, and grabbed his head, fingers tangling in his fine, silky hair as she practically melted on the couch. Then she reached for his shirt, tugging at the buttons for a second before just Vanishing it to the laundry in her eagerness to have his naked body against hers. Only then did she realize she was still fully dressed, robes over a sweater and blouse and skirt and tights, though as he leaned into her the seam of those was pressing so deliciously—“Oh!”

With the right partner, orgasm had neve been especially difficult for her, though there were things that got her there faster or more intently—preferred positions, Severus’s lips around her clit, his voice in her ear whispering anything at all. It hadn’t been a big one, but her clenching, empty vagina told her it had definitely been an orgasm. Though she’d never ever come undone with so little, as her breath caught and her heart stuttered, and Severus holding her with a smirk on his face and his hands caressing her sides so deliciously.

“Was that all it took?” He wasn’t quite laughing at her, but she had a feeling he was going to be enjoying the potion’s effects nearly as much as she was; he loved teasing her.

“Well it wasn’t reverse cowgirl intense, but—“

He cut off any further explanation simply by brushing his thumb along the side of her breast, drawing a moan out of her that usually only came when she was in the throes of passion. “I think we should move this to bed. I want more room to play.”

She felt unsteady as she got to her feet, but he seemed to anticipate that, wrapping an arm around her and carrying her, laughing and panting, into their bedroom. He used magic to pull back the duvet before setting her down on the bed and Vanishing all her clothing; slow seduction was not necessary this evening, and she might have gone off like a rocket if he’d physically undressed her. Instead, she lay back on the bed, appreciating the worn-soft sheets and the view of him as he made a show of removing what little he was still wearing, pulling the belt off with a snap and never breaking eye contact with her. 

Breaths came in sharp huffs as she watched him trace his fingers along the waistband, then undo the single button. He paused there and looked at her, and she could do little more than lick her lips and meet his eyes fleetingly, before returning her gaze to his crotch, where his interest in this endeavor had been clear since she’d picked her up. 

“Can you come again just from watching this?” he asked, stroking one hand down his length, still encased in far more layers of wool and cotton than either of them wanted, surely. “Does it make your mind that much more sensitive too, my brilliant darling?”

The purr of his voice probably would be enough to do it—he’d talked her close to orgasm before, and, hopeful, she groaned out “Yes, yes.”

He’d moved closer to the bed, just out of her reach, as he began to slide his black trousers over his hips, letting them fall with a soft whoosh as she gasped. He breathed a sigh of relief, too, as some of the pressure was taken off him, giving his cock a squeeze through his pants. “Is this what you want?” 

“Please,” she cried, reaching for him, feeling almost desperate for anything, his voice, his touch, his hips snapping hard against hers. 

“I thought you wanted to watch.” His hand slid up his chest, tangling in the sparse hair for a moment before gliding back down, under the waistband. 

“Want to see,” she somehow found the coherence to say. For she found she desperately wanted to see him touching himself.

Though she couldn’t tear her eye from his hand, she knew he was smiling. After two more strokes under the fabric, he began to shift his hips, removing his pants with a bit of swagger. The tip of his cock emerged first, red and eager, and she licked her lips in anticipation. When he removed them entirely and straightened, it was pointing right at her, as if in invitation; she reached out a hand, but he ignored her, stroking himself as she gasped. 

“Is this what you wanted to see? My appreciation of your body, as you have noticed, is great indeed.” His voice washed over her like a summer storm, prickled with lightning bolts of desire. 

“Oh yes,” she breathed.

His grip loosened, instead trailing one finger around the head, teasing at his foreskin as she so often did with her tongue. “Are your lovely fingers tingling with the urge to touch me? Do you want to wrap those perfect lips around me? Or perhaps you want to feel me come all over those divine tits? Hmm?”

“Yes, Severus,” was all she could manage, as his words and another gentle orgasm washed over her. Even with her eyes closed, she knew he was watching and wanking as her back bowed and her hands grasped fitfully at the sheets. Before it was over, before she’d even opened her eyes, though, she felt his hands on her and just the feel of his warm hands—right slightly damp—sliding up her legs was enough to prolong the heady rush.

Of their own accord, her legs fell open wide as he moved between them, solid and perfect. Silky hair brushed against her thighs as his hands angled her hips perfectly, and it felt as if her skin was aflame. 

“Sweet Circe!” She tried to open her eyes, wanted to watch him, loving the way he would look up at her when he ate her out, but her body was too overwhelmed. As his breath warmed the already heated skin between her legs, her head dropped back into the pillow. When the tip of his tongue slowly parted her labia, licking up and ghosting just above her clit, she practically arched off the bed, held down only by his hands.

There would probably be fingerprints tomorrow. She didn’t care. 

All she wanted right now was more of his touch, and he seemed more than willing to give it, as he focused his attention right where she wanted it, lapping at the arousal from her previous orgasms and letting the bridge of his nose come firmly into contact with her bundle of nerves with each swipe. 

She tried to call out his name, but it was little more than a panting, sibilant hiss. There was no way she could articulate what she wanted, suddenly grateful she was under the influence of this potion with someone who already knew her body so well. All it took was a little tug of his hair and a roll of her hips and he turned his tongue’s attentions from her entrance to her clit, and the tension that had been building in her body ratcheted up. It took three swipes of his tongue, and she was coming again, harder this time, more like the orgasms she was used to with him. 

But when he did what he usually did as she shattered under his attentions—which was to continue gently laving just around her clit until her breathing slowed and she mumbled his name—the waves of pleasure just kept crashing over her. She wasn’t sure she could take it, because it just kept coming and she felt like she might just—

“Hermione? Love?”

She blinked, trying to remember when she’d closed her eyes, when he’d moved from in between her legs. Squinting, she saw his face was still shining with her arousal, and his hand on his cheek was gentle.

“Sorry, that was...maybe that was too much.”

“Are you all right? Do we need to stop?” He pushed her sweaty curls back from her forehead, looking worried.

“Oh no, don’t stop now.” Her voice was still breathy, but his touch was ramping her arousal up again.

A wicked smirk graced his face as he leaned down to kiss her. She tasted herself on him, swiping her tongue along his bottom lip for a better taste, nipping a bit then pulling it between her own as he groaned. When he leaned against her, she was reminded of his own arousal as he ground against her hip, hot and hard and leaving no doubt he wasn’t interested in stopping, either. 

When she finally managed to pull her lips away to try to catch her breath, he kept right on kissing, lips moving down her neck, tongue tracing her clavicle, proceeding down to tease her peaked nipples. Those were not usually one of her more erogenous zones but something he enjoyed, but tonight, tonight they felt more sensitive than usual. She gasped as his teeth grazed over one tip, and he repeated the action, looking up at her with a gleam in his eye that promised another orgasm this way if she wanted it.

“Yes, Severus, just...harder?” It wasn’t quite what she wanted, not the way she usually meant when she told him ‘harder’ but he seemed to understand. The intensity of his attentions increased, a hand joining his tongue and lips to tease at the other. When he pinched at one nipple as he circled the other with his tongue, she came apart once more, to her great astonishment. Her nails dig into his shoulder in her surprise, but he did little more than growl her name with his lips still on her breast.

Then he was suddenly pulling away to nibble on her ear lobe, hands stroking up and down her sides. “How many orgasms can you have, love? What’s your previous record?”

“Severus, oh, fuh—four! Four! Please, oh higher, please!” She was momentarily distracted by his hand tracing swirls up her thigh, just shy of where she really wanted him again. Though she had a feeling it wouldn’t take much of his touch there to send her into ecstasy once more, given that she could feel herself trembling in anticipation of his touch. But his hand remained on her thigh, in a way that might have been soothing any other day.

“What would be...least exciting for you? I don’t think I’m going to last long, when you start coming like a chain reaction.” He suddenly sounded serious, rather than seductive, and she forced herself to look at him, losing herself in his dark eyes for a moment before she forced herself to focus. 

“Probably—oh, probably like this. Boring missionary, but I don’t think—oh!” She practically squealed as he slid one finger up her thigh, tracing just over her mound. “I don’t think I’m lasting long in any position. I want you behind me at some point.”

As he shifted over her, she met his eyes. Watching him as he entered her was always intimate and and loved that moment when he just couldn’t help closing them as he lost himself in the sensation. But this time, it was she who had to close her eyes, crying out at the very feeling of him pressing slowly into her. She could feel every contour of him as he brushed against her already oversensitized vaginal walls. That alone was enough to set her off again, clenching around him as he slid home.

“Merlin, Hermione!” He growled into her ear, nipping her earlobe and struggling to ride out her instant orgasm. 

She felt nearly drunk as she came back down, as he rained tender kisses along her hairline. “I—I don’t think…”

“Is it too much, love? Because I think you were overdosed—you should not be  _ this _ reactive. We can stop.” He began to pull back, when she reached up and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Don’t you dare stop!”

“As the lady wishes,” he answered, thrusting back into her, hard. They both moaned.

“I just don’t think—I can’t think. Or move.”

“Don’t think,” he whispered in her ear, with two sharp, emphatic snaps of his hips. “Just enjoy the feel of my cock inside your tight, wet, perfect cunt.” 

“You’re perfect,” she managed, smiling up dreamily before letting her eyes fall closed and allowing herself to melt into a pool of sensation. 

His deep chuckle at that pronouncement turned into a groan as he began moving in earnest. This angle, though not always the best for her, was bringing his pubic bone right down on her bundle of nerves, ratcheting her arousal higher with each impact. It wasn’t long before she was coming again, arching up into him, rolling her hips to grind her clit against him. 

She managed to wrap one arm around his shoulders, holding him tight against her as he stilled and groaned, muscles almost as taut as hers. Yet somehow he managed not to fall over the edge with her, waiting for her once more, fingers teasing through her tangled curls.

“Roll over?” She panted up at him, knowing she wouldn’t make it through many more without passing out from exhaustion, and knowing he couldn’t hold out through more, either.

He answered her with a groan, pulling out of her with a gush of fluid, but rolled her over gently and lifted her up to slide a pillow under her hips. “Comfortable, love?”

She felt completely boneless and satisfied in a way she didn’t know she ever could. All she could do was humm, waggling her bum a bit in the air. He took the hint and slid right back into her, perhaps more gently than usual.

“Uh, Hermione…” He practically blanketed her with his body, his lips finding that spot where her shoulder joined her neck, tracing kisses across to her spine as he moved in an easy rhythm, clearly trying to prolong the experience for both of them as much as possible.

But there was nothing that could be done, not with the potion still coursing through her veins, sending frissons of arousal through her with each stroke of his cock, shooting her higher, higher until she was giddy, nearly giggling as she shattered and lost all sense of anything but him inside her, two final deep thrusts that kept her orgasm going and pulled him over the edge with her. 

For a few minutes, he was a familiar, comforting weight on her back, then he shifted, vanishing the sticky mess between them and the pillow as he did so. As he rolled to one side, pulling her along with him, they both struggled to find their breath. He summoned water, holding the glass for her as she drank deeply, then refilled and drank himself. The room was quiet as he cast nox and settled back in behind her, pulling the blankets around them.

“Happy Valentine’s, love.”

She answered with a rumble hum, shifting her bum back against him, even if she had absolutely no energy left for anything more. “Love you.”

Then he shifted against her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush, kissing her cheek before his head fell back onto the pillow. She managed to twine her fingers with his, and ran one foot down his shin.

“Severus?” she rumbled sleepily, “Are you still wearing your socks?”


End file.
